Unwritten Sweet Destiny
by Re-Panda68
Summary: Aku 'mantan' malaikat yang akhirnya memilih turun ke bumi dan menjadi manusia biasa. Sekedar berusaha menjadi 'takdir' bagi seseorang tanpa takdir tertulis. Aku jatuh cinta padanya yang hanya manusia biasa, namun begitu luar biasa bagiku. -Oh Sehun. Hunhan. BL. Fantasy, maybe. EXO.


**Unwritten Sweet Destiny**

**Pair : HunHan**

**Genre : Romance**

**Rate : T ajalah.. ^^**

**Disclaimer : pokoknya ini cerita punya saya, walaupun chara's didalamnya masih minjem, haha ^^**

**Warning : This is BL, kalau ada yang ngga suka silahkan klik BACK. Ini cerita absurd dengan ide cerita yang kemungkinan pasaran.**

##### 

Hari sudah pagi sekarang, dan bahkan ini sudah hampir jam 7AM KST. Sedangkan namja manis yang menyandang nama Xi Luhan ini masih bergelung nyaman dengan selimutnya. Oh, apakah hari ini hari libur hingga dia tidak khawatir dengan jam sekolahnya? 

" Yaakk! Xi Luhan! Ireona!" 

Dukk,, dukk,, dukk,,! 

Seorang namja bermata bulan sabit terlihat menggedor pintu kamar Luhan sekarang. 

" Apa kau berniat membolos hari ini, heh?!" teriak Byun Baekhyun, namja mata bulan sabit itu. Dia heran dengan hobi sepupunya yang satu itu. Hobinya adalah telat pergi sekolah dan sering terkikik sendiri saat bermain laptop.

Krieet… (failed sound) 

Pintu kamar Luhan dibuka oleh Baekhyun. Terlihat Luhan yang masih saja terlelap, bahkan sambil tersenyum memeluk guling tersayangnya. Membuat Baekhyun mau tidak mau menggelengkan kepalanya pelan.

' Hah,, bagaimana bisa aku dititipi ahjumma seorang dongsaeng seperti ini?' Baekhyun membathin.

" Luhannie,, ireona, palli ireona..!" Baekhyun mengguncangkan tubuh Luhan cukup kencang.

" Eumm.. waeyo hyung? Aku masih ngantuk." Jawab Luhan dengan mata masih tertutup.

" Yaak! Ini sudah jam 7 pagi, kenapa kau masih juga tidur. Apa kau tidak masuk sekolah hari ini? Hah?!" Baekhyun berteriak sambil menarik tangan Luhan, memaksanya untuk bangun.

" Tapi aku masih ngantuk, hyung.." Luhan yang sudah duduk masih saja menutup matanya.

" Anak ini?! Aishh.. Jinjjaa..!" Baekhyun mendecak kesal.

" Xi Luhan, cepat bangun dan bersiaplah ke sekolah. Jika tidak, akan ku buang semua koleksi novel dan juga boneka rusa kesayanganmu itu!" ancam Baekhyun pada akhirnya.

" Yaakk! Arasso, hyung. Aku akan bangun, tapi jangan coba-coba menyentuh novel dan bonekaku. Apalagi berniat membuangnya!" Luhan berucap dengan mata membulat lucu.

" Nde. Palli, mandilah yang cepat."

Setelah memastikan Luhan masuk ke kamar mandi, Baekhyun turun menunggu Luhan untuk sarapan pagi.

#####

SKIP

#####

9 PM, KST.

Luhan POV

Hari ini berjalan seperti biasa, tidak ada yang berbeda. Dan aku masih saja bangun kesiangan serta nyaris selalu terlambat. Hehehe,,

Sudah sekitar satu tahun ini aku tinggal bersama sepupuku, Baekhyun Hyung. Yah, aku bukan asli berasal dari sini. Aku dulunya tinggal di Cina dengan kedua orang tuaku, tapi entah kenapa Mama malah mengirimku kesini. Katanya agar aku dapat mengenal keluarga dari Mama lebih baik lagi. Ah, itu, iya. Mamaku memang asli dari Korea dan menikah dengan Papa, beliau seorang pengusaha dari Cina yang sukses. Hahaha, bangganya diriku jadi anak Papa. Uppss.

Sekarang sebenarnya aku sudah berada di kelas XI. Meski aku memang agak kelihatan seperti anak yang malas karena tiap hari kerjaanku adalah terlambat, tapi selama tiga semester terakhir di Senior High ini aku tidak pernah keluar dari 5 besar top ranking. Jadi asumsikan saja bahwa otakku bisa dibilang lumayan cerdas. Hehehe.

Okay, cukup sudah kenalannya. Dan namaku, Xi Luhan.

Sebenarnya sekarang aku sedang sangat senang. Aku baru saja selesai membaca sebuah novel yang bercerita tentang kisah cinta seorang gadis manis dan seorang pangeran vampire yang saling jatuh cinta. Meskipun pada awalnya cinta mereka tentu saja di tentang oleh banyak pihak, tapi berkat kegigihan perjuangan mereka akhirnya cinta mereka pun bersatu. Wahh, jika itu terjadi padaku aku pasti akan sangat bahagia.

Eh, tapi tunggu dulu. Aku kan namja, mana mungkin aku akan bertemu seorang pangeran tampan?! Hahh,, ada-ada saja khayalanku ini,, hehe.

Tapi setidaknya jika ada pangeran seperti itu yang jatuh cinta padaku, mana mungkin aku akan menolaknya. Aishhh,,,

Luhan POV end.

#####

Pagi ini entah malaikat apa yang dapat membuat seorang Xi Luhan bangun lebih pagi dari biasanya. Sebelum jam 7 dia sudah ada di meja makan dengan seragam sekolah yang rapi dan tentu saja badan yang wangi karena sudah mandi. Bahkan sekarang sudah duduk manis di meja makan untuk sarapan pagi. Lalu Baekhyun, tentu saja dia agak heran dengan apa yang terjadi pada dongsaengnya pagi ini.

" Ya! Luhannie, apa yang membuatmu pagi-pagi begini sudah rapi dengan seragammu itu? Apa tadi malam kau bermimpi sesuatu hingga jadi begini baik?" tanya Baekhyun penasaran.

" Aniya hyung.. tadi malam kau bahkan tidak bermimpi apa pun. Keundee, tadi malam aku habis membaca cerpen di internet, lalu singkatnya cerpen itu mengungkapkan tentang kisah seorang gadis yang bertemu dengan takdirnya di pagi hari. Dan katanya, rezeki kita itu 'kan di mulai saat pagi hari. Jadi mulai dari hari ini, aku akan mencoba untuk selalu bangun pagi. Mungkin saja nanti saat di bis aku bertemu dengan takdirku. Hehehe,," Luhan berceloteh panjang lebar tentang alasannya pagi ini.

" Ohh, baguslah kalau begitu. Setidaknya fiksi-fiksi itu tidak hanya mengontaminasi fikiranmu dengan khayalan-khayalan tidak penting saja." Ucap Baekhyun sambil mengangguk setuju. " Kajja, kita mulai sarapannya."

#####

SKIP

#####

Luhan POV

Pagi ini ketika aku masuk kelas anak-anak yang lain terdengar sibuk membicarakan guru baru yang akan mengajar di sekolah kami. Hah, apa bagusnya jika ada guru baru? Bukannya tambah merepotkan saja?

Teett,, tettt,, (ceritanya bunyi bel masuk)

" Selamat pagi, semuanya.." ucap seseorang namja yang baru saja masuk beberapa saat setelah bel tanda pelajaran harus dimulai berbunyi. Oh, jangan lupakan senyum memikat di wajahnya putih pucat itu.

Aku terperangah. Emm, dan mungkin sedikit terpesona. Harus ku akui, orang itu sangat, emm, tampan. Ya Tuhan?! Aku yang tampan ini mengakui ada orang yang lebih tampan dariku? Kurasa dunia sudah mulai terbalik, atau mungkin otakku yang agak sedikit bergeser? Ah,, entahlah.

" Baiklah, anak-anak, namaku Oh Se Hoon. Silahkan panggil aku dengan Sehun. Dan aku akan mengajar seni rupa menggantikan Jung Ssaem. Bangaptaseumnida, heksaeng.." Namja itu, emm, yang ternyata guru baru itu memperkenalkan diri.

" bangapseumnida, Seongsaengnim.."

" Nah, karena ini adalah hari pertamaku mengajar, maka kita akan melakukan self-introduction saja terlebih dahulu. Silahkan perkenalkan diri kalian dan apa yang kalian sukai tentang seni rupa." Oh Ssaem mulai bercuap-cuap di depan kelas.

" Jadi nona manis, silahkan mulai perkenalannya mulai dari kau." Oh Ssaem menunjuk Park Eun Hae yang duduk di pojok depan.

" Ah, ne, Ssaem. Joneun Park Eun Hae imnida. Aku menyukai semua hal yang berkaitan dengan seni rupa. Tapi yang paling menarik perhatianku adalah menggambar sketsa wajah. Bangapseumnida, Ssaemnim."

" Selanjutnya, silahkan, kau yang duduk di samping Park Eun Hae."

" Joneun Yoon Hyeri imnida. Aku menyukai tentang mozaik, Ssaem. Bangapseumnida."

Perkenalan yang membosankan itu masih saja terus berlanjut. Ah, tau begitu tadi lebih baik aku membawa salah satu novel baruku yang belum selesai ku baca. Aisshh, situasi ini benar-benar membuatku suntuk.

" Hey, heksaeng, apa kau tidak mau memperkenalkan dirimu?" Oh Ssaem berbicara sambil menatap ke arahku. Apa dia berbicara padaku?

" Ye? Apa kau berbicara padaku, Ssaem?" tanyaku agak bingung.

" Ini sudah giliranmu memperkenalkan diri, Lu.." bisik Kyungsoo yang duduk di sebelahku.

" Ah, maafkan aku, Ssaem." Aku lalu berdiri dan mulai memperkenalkan diriku.

" Naneun Xi Luhan imnida. Sebenarnya, jujur, aku tidak terlalu menyukai seni rupa." Terdengar suara-suara mencibir dari yang lain. Tapi aku tidak peduli. Yang penting aku 'kan tidak merugikan mereka. " Bangapseumnida seongsaengnim."

" Chogi, lalu apa yang menarik menurutmu, Xi Luhan?" Oh Ssaem bertanya ketika aku sudah duduk lagi di kursiku.

" Aku lebih suka membaca novel. Dan menghabiskan waktuku untuk musik."

Oh Ssaem terlihat mengangguk setelah mendengar jawabanku. Dia terlihat tersenyum tipis.

" Baiklah. Ayo, selanjutnya."

Kemudian Kyungsoo dan dilanjutkan perkenalan yang lainnya. Hingga anak yang duduk paling pojok belakang selesai mengenalkan diri.

" Perkenalan diri-nya sudah selesai. Sekarang, sebelum aku memberi materi pelajaran pada kalian, apa ada yang ingin kalian tanyakan?" Oh Ssaem sekarang berdiri di samping mejanya.

Seorang yeoja mengangkat tangan. " silahkan, Cha Sung Hwa ssi."

" Jadi apa yang menarik dalam hal seni rupa menurut Ssaem?" tanya Sung Hwa.

" Semua bagian dari seni itu menarik. Entah itu seni rupa, musik bahkan tari sekali pun. Dan bagian seni rupa yang paling kusukai adalah melukis."

Jawaban Oh Ssaem itu menuai ekspresi dan seruan takjub dari yang lainnya. Tapi tidak untukku. Kenapa juga dia mengaitkan pertanyaan Sung Hwa dengan musik dan tarian? Aneh.

Luhan POV end.

#####

SKIP

#####

Melodi yang indah terdengar mengalun dari dentingan tuts piano ketika Sehun melewati ruang musik. Bel pulang sekolah sudah beberapa waktu yang lalu berbunyi. Dan sekarang area sekolah tentu saja sudah mulai sepi.

' Jadi siapa yang sedang bermain piano pada jam pulang sekolah seperti ini? Dan lagi, bukankah hari ini tidak ada kelas musik atau pun juga klub yang sedang berlatih?'

Sehun mulai menerka-nerka siapa yang sebenarnya sedang berada disana. Dan terjebak oleh rasa penasarannya, akhirnya seorang Oh Sehun pun membuka pintu ruang musik dengan pelan.

Krieett..

Pintu yang terbuka memperlihatkan seorang namja sedang duduk manis di depan sebuah grand piano ruang musik. Seketika itu melodi yang tadi mengalun pun terhenti begitu saja. Sehun kemudian masuk dengan langkah agak ragu-ragu.

" Oh, ternyata itu kau, Ssaem." Luhan setelah kembali dari keterkejutannya.

" Nde. Tadi aku mendengar permainan pianomu, jadi aku agak penasaran siapa yang sedang bermain piano di jam pulang sekolah seperti ini. Dan itu ternyata kau, Luhan ssi." Ucap Sehun jujur.

" Ya, begitulah, Ssaem." Jawab Luhan singkat. Dia terlihat mulai mengemasi tas dan bangkit dari tempat duduknya. " Kalau begitu, sampai jumpa. Anyyeonghasseo, Seongsaengnim."

Setelah menunduk sebentar Luhan lalu beranjak meninggalkan ruang musik. Sedangkan Sehun masih berdiri di tempatnya semula.

" Xi Luhan.."

" Nde, Ssaem?" Luhan berbalik menoleh ketika mendengar gurunya itu memanggil namanya.

" Bolehkah aku mengenalmu lebih dekat lagi?" tanya Sehun sambil menatap Luhan lekat.

" Ye?" Luhan terperangah mendengar apa yang baru saja di ucapkan oleh Seongsaengnimnya itu. Memang itu bukanlah hal aneh, atau juga semacamnya. Tapi entah kenapa, ucapan seorang Oh sehun, yang notabene adalah gurunya itu membuat Luhan merasakan sesuatu yang tidak familiar.

" A-ah,, tentu saja Ssaem. Tentu saja kau boleh mengenalku lebih dekat lagi. Kau gurunya, dan aku muridmu. Tidak mungkin 'kan aku menolak?" tanggap Luhan setelah beberapa detik keheranannya.

" Ah, ye, kamsahamnida, Luhan ssi."

" Cheonmaneyo, Ssaem." Luhan tersenyum tipis.

" Baiklah, sebagai permulaan, kau akan kuantarkan pulang sekarang." Ucap Sehun melangkah ke arah Luhan dan menarik tangannya keluar dari ruang musik yang mungkin akan segera di kunci oleh penjaga sekolah.

" T-tapi, Ssaem?"

" Tadi kau sudah bilang untuk tidak akan menolak. Kau pasti masih ingat." Sehun masih menarik tangan Luhan. Dia berjalan di depan Luhan dengan langkah santai. Oh, dan jika saja Luhan melihat senyum misterius itu.

Masih dengan kebingungan dan keheranannya, Luhan pun berjalan di belakang Sehun tanpa sadar tangannya masih saja dalam genggaman seorang Oh Sehun.

#####

SKIP

#####

Sehun POV

Aku sebenarnya bukan manusia. Maksudku adalah sebelum turun ke bumi dulunya aku memang bukan manusia biasa seperti sekarang. Kalau boleh kukatakan, aku dulu adalah salah satu malaikat penyatu jodoh. Semacam Cupid. Oke, abaikan profesiku di masa , setelah turun ke bumi sebagai manusia tentu saja, aku sekarang mengajar seni rupa di sebuah Senior High.

Sebenarnya hanya ada satu alasan kenapa aku memilih meninggalkan khayangan dan menjadi manusia seperti sekarang. Aku jatuh hati pada seorang namja yang pernah kulihat ketika aku masih bertugas dulu. Saat itu aku sangat penasaran tentang siapa jodoh dari namja cantik bermata indah itu. Hingga akhirnya setelah membujuk pengasuhku di khayangan aku pun tahu. Namja itu belum memiliki jodoh tertulis di kitab khayangan. Hingga entah kenapa, aku malah memohon pada Yang Tertinggi untuk menurunkan aku ke bumi agar dapat jadi manusia.

Sekarang aku pun masih tersenyum ketika memikirkan semua itu. Hey, aku ini malaikat jodoh. Tapi malah aku yang mengejar jodohku ke dunia. Hahaha.. Biarkan saja begitu. Setidaknya aku akan berusaha mendapatkan hati namja Deer itu. Aku yakin dia pasti akan membalas perasaanku.

Dan lagi, aku tidak heran jika dia tidak terlalu menyukai seni rupa dan juga semacamnya. Dia itu suka membaca novel dan mendengarkan musik, jangan lupakan dia juga mahir bermain piano dan menyanyi. Suara lembutnya itu membuatku merasa sedang pulang. Kenapa aku bertanya lagi saat perkenalan di kelas tadi jika aku sudah tau? Alasannya adalah agar dia merasa bahwa aku memperhatikannya. Itu saja.

Sehun POV end.

#####

SKIP

#####

Luhan POV

Silahkan mau percaya atau tidak, tapi rasanya aku sekarang sedang bertemu dengan 'Prince Charming-ku'. Hahaha.. Iya, kalau yang kalian maksud adalah Sehun Ssaem, maka kalian benar. Tapi kalau sudah di luar sekolah dia memintaku untuk memanggilnya 'Sehunnie' saja, padahal dia lebih tua beberapa tahun dariku.

Karena akhir-akhir ini dia sering menjemput dan mengantarku ke sekolah, maka tentu saja mau tidak mau aku ditanyai macam-macam oleh Baekkie hyung. Yah, karena aku anak yang baik sudah pasti aku menjawab rentetan interogasinya dengan jujur.

" Luhannie, siapa namja yang sering datang menjemputmu ke sekolah itu? Ku perhatikan, dia juga sering mengantarkanmu saat pulang sekolah.." tanya Baekhyun hyung saat sarapan.

Mari buka kartu, Baekhyun hyung itu pasti akan memberi petuahnya pada saat kami sarapan dan makan malam. Walau dia bekerja juga, di kafe milik sahabatnya, dia pasti sudah ada di rumah saat jam pulang sekolahku.

" oh, dia itu guru mata pelajaran seni rupa yang baru di sekolahku, hyung."

" Lalu kenapa setiap hari kau berangkat sekolah dengan dia?"

" Dia yang mau menjemput hyung, kenapa malah aku yang ditanyai?" aku heran.

" Ya! maksudku apa hubunganmu dengan dia Xi Luhan? Apa kau kekasihnya, heh?" Baekhyun hyung berbicara agak keras.

" Tentu saja tidak hyung. Kami hanya berteman. Aishh.. " aku jadi sebal sendiri pada kakak sepupuku ini. Aku mengerti dia ini protektif dan sangat perhatian padaku. Tapi tidak harus sampai menduga yang tidak-tidak begitu juga 'kan?

" Arrasseo, tapi kalau kau sudah punya hubungan yang lebih dengannya, kau harus mengatakannya padaku. Arracchi?" Baekhyun hyung kembali pada mode normal (?)

Dari saat itu aku jadi sering mengajak Sehunnie untuk mampir. Kadang juga aku bertanya padanya tentang pelajaran yang belum aku mengerti. Tentu saja aku selalu melapor pada Baekkie hyung tentang apa yang kulakukan dengan Sehunnie. Sebenarnya aku agak jengah juga, rasanya seperti anak kecil saja. Tapi lama-lama aku jadi terbiasa, dan sekarang hyungku itu pun sudah terbiasa jika aku sedang bersama Sehunnie. Bahkan jika dia sedang berada di rumah kami.

" Hyungie, besok aku akan jalan-jalan dengan Sehunnie. Tolong bangunkan aku lebih pagi dari biasanya ya, jeball.. " ucapku sambil membereskan meja makan sehabis kami makan malam.

" Hah? Tumben sekali rusa pemalas sepertimu mau bangun pagi-pagi demi seorang Oh Sehun?!" cibir Baekkie hyung. Aku hanya bisa mem-poutkan bibirku mendengar ucapannya itu.

" Arrayo, Luhannie.. akan kubangunkan kau saat aku sudah bangun besok pagi." Ucapnya lagi. " kalau sudah selesai beres-beresnya segeralah tidur kalau begitu. Jalljayo, Luhannie.." Baekhyun hyung lalu beranjak menuju ke ruang tengah. Mungkin akan melanjutkan pekerjaan menulisnya. Hey, dia itu hobi sekali membuat cerita fiksi. Tapi entah kenapa dia tidak percaya diri untuk mengirimkannya pada penerbit.

Luhan POV end.

#####

SKIP

#####

Pagi ini sebuah mobil sudah terparkir di depan rumah Baekhyun dan Luhan. Tentu saja, itu mobil Oh Sehun. Dia dan Luhan sudah berencana akan pergi jalan-jalan ke taman bermain. Jika itu agak kekanakan, yah sebenarnya memang iya. Tapi bagi Sehun itu bukan apa-apa asalkan Luhan bisa tersenyum ketika mereka sedang bersama.

Namun sekarang, yang terjadi adalah pintu kamar seorang Xi Luhan masih tertutup rapat meski hyung tercintanya sudah menggedornya sejak subuh. Sepertinya Deer Lulu kita ini lupa kalau di pagi weekend yang cerah ini dia sudah memiliki janji keluar dengan Sehun.

" Sehunnie, sepertinya anak itu kembali terjebak dalam mimpi-mimpinya yang tidak jelas itu." Ucap Baekhyun ketika turun dan menghampiri Sehun yang sedang menunggu Luhan di ruang tengah. Ya, ruang tengah. Karena dia memang sudah sering untuk sekedar mampir ke rumah BaekHan setelah dekat dengan Luhan.

" Kau naik saja ke kamarnya dan bangunkan sendiri. Aku akan menyiapkan sarapan dulu."

" Nde, Baekkie hyung." Sehun tersenyum lalu beranjak naik ke lantai 2 tempat kamar Luhan dan Baekhyun yang bersebelahan.

Krieettt…

Sehun membuka pintu kamar Luhan. Terlihat sang pemilik yang masih bergelung nyaman di bawah selimut tebalnya. Mau tidak mau pemandangan itu membuat Sehun tersenyum geli. Tentu saja. Bagaimana tidak, ketika yang terlihat adalah wajah damai seorang Xi Luhan yang masih tertidur dengan wajah polos dan juga tersenyum tipis itu. Rasanya ada yang hangat yang menjalari dadanya.

" Luhan, ireonna, palli..!"

Sehun mengguncang pelan tubuh Luhan yang masih saja tidak berpindah barang 1 cm pun dari ranjangnya.

" Eunghh.."

" Ppalli, ireonna.. Hey, Baby Lu.. Apa kau mau kucium dulu baru mau bangun, eoh?"

Luhan yang masih memejamkan matanya dan masih berada di antara alam sadar dan bawah sadar segera membuka mata terkejut karena mendengar suara seseorang yang berada dalam mimpinya dengan begitu nyata.

" Yakk! Kau mengganggu tidur dan mimpi indahku bersamamu, Oh seonsaengnim..!" teriak Luhan pada orang yang baru saja membangunkannya.

" Oh.. jadi kau memimpikan aku ya, Baby?" Sehun tersenyum berniat menggoda Luhan.

Menyadari apa yang baru saja diucapkannya dan siapa yang membangunkannya, Luhan refleks menutup matanya malu kemudian menyembunyikan wajahnya di balik selimut. Berani bertaruh, saat ini wajah seorang Xi Luhan sedang merah seperti stroberi kesukaan Baekhyun.

" Ppfftt.. kau lucu sekali sih, baby Lu.." ucap Sehun sambil menahan tawanya melihat kelakuan Luhan yang begitu menggelikan di matanya. " Hey, ireonna, palli..! jangan bilang kau melupakan janjimu untuk ikut jalan-jalan denganku ke amusement park hari ini?"

Sehun lalu menarik pelan selimut yang masih menutupi wajah namja deer itu. Memunculkan sang pemilik yang kemudian mulai duduk dengan masih tersipu pada kelakuannya beberapa saat lalu.

" Hey, maaf kalau aku mengganggu mimpi indahmu denganku, Baby Lu.. Tapi apa kau tidak mau bersama denganku yang nyata dan lebih memilihku di dalam mimpi? Hmm,, jahat sekali kau, Deer.." Sehun kembali menggoda Luhan yang dengan suksesnya kembali merona.

" Geumanhae, Sehunnie.. Kau membuatku malu." Lirih Luhan sambil menunduk salah tingkah.

Tawa Sehun kemudian terdengar renyah di dalam ruang kamar tidur Luhan. " Arrasseo, nah, sekarang cepat pergi mandi dan bersiap-siap. Baekhyun hyung sepertinya sudah selesai menyiapkan sarapan di bawah."

Luhan menganggukkan kepalanya dengan imut. Disambut dengan usakan sayang di rambutnya oleh Sehun yang tersenyum simpul.

#####

SKIP

#####

At Amusement Park.

Sedari tiba disana Luhan sudah menarik Sehun ke berbagai wahana bermain yang ingin dinaikinya. Sedangkan yang ditarik-tarik hanya dapat menggelang gemas melihat tingkah Luhan yang tak ubahnya seperti anak kecil. Namun begitu tetap saja Sehun merasa sangat senang melihat Luhan yang tak henti-hentinya tersenyum gembira.

Dan sekarang Luhan sudah sukses menarik Sehun menuju ke sebuah stand yang berahsil menarik perhatiannya.

" Eoh, kau menginginkan sesuatu, Baby Lu?" tanya Sehun pada Luhan yang berjalan kea rah sebuah stand dengan masih menggenggam erat tangannya. Luhan hanya menganggukkan kepalanya tanpa menjawab pertanyaan Sehun.

Dan sekarang di sinilah mereka berdua berdiri. Di depan sebuah stand yang menyediakan permainan semacam menembak. Bagi yang berhasil menembak tepat pada sasaran akan mendapatkan hadiah tertentu yang disediakan stand tersebut.

" Sehunnie, aku ingin boneka rusa itu.." Luhan berucap sambil memeluk sebelah tangan Sehun dan menatapnya dengan tatapan memohon. Yeah, asal kalian tahu saja, sejak menjadi dekat dengan Sehun justru terlihat lebih manja.

" Bukannya kau sudah punya banyak boneka rusa di kamarmu, Deer? Bagaimana kalau yang lain saja?"

" Iya, tapi aku ingin yang itu, Sehunnie.." Luhan mempoutkan bibirnya imut.

" Haha,, Arasseo Baby Lu, akan kudapatkan untukmu." Sehun mengacak surai coklat madu milik Luhan dengan gemas. Dia lalu meminta perlengkapannya pada penjaga stand dan tak lama kemudian…

Dorr..!

Satu tembakan melesat tepat ke sasaran dan langsung menjatuhkan target.

" Wahh,, Sehunnie hebat..! Satu tembakan saja langsung bisa menjatuhkan bonekanya." Luhan bertepuk tangan girang saat Sehun berhasil mendapatkan boneka rusa yang sedari tadi diinginkannya.

" Ini hadiahmu nona manis.."

" Ne, kamsahamnida, ahgassi. Tapi aku seorang namja.. hehe.." ucap Luhan lalu berlalu dari sana sambil memeluk erat si rusa.

Sehun hanya tersenyum melihat Luhan sangat senang saat penjaga stand menyerahkan bonekanya. Oke, jangan lupakan bahwa dulunya Sehun sering melakukan pekerjaan bidik-membidik, panah-memanah dan tembak-menembak. Hahaha.. Dan sepertinya menjadi manusia biasa tidak mengurangi akurasi dan kemampuannya.

" Apa kau senang sudah mendapatkan hadiahmu, Lu?" Sehun bertanya pada Luhan.

" Ne, tentu saja Sehunnie. Apalagi boneka ini Sehunnie yang mendapatkannya untukku." Luhan kemudian merona setelah mengucapkan kalimat yang terakhir.

" Ahaha,, Kau manis sekali kalau merona seperti itu, Lu.. Ne, aku juga senang jika kau merasa senang." Sehun berucap menanggapi kata-kata Luhan sambil tersenyum.

" Eumm.. Gomawo yoo, Sehunnie"

" Nee, cheonmaneyo, Deer Lulu.."

#####

Hari sudah sangat sore sekarang, dan sepasang manusia yang sedari tadi menjelajahi berbagai wahana di amusement park itu pun sudah mulai terlihat lelah.

" Luhannie, apa kau lelah? Apa tidak sebaiknya kita pulang sekarang?" Sehun bertanya pada Luhan yang sedang bersandar nyaman dibahunya. Mereka sekarang sedang duduk di bangku yang ada di rest area amusement park.

Luhan masih terdiam menyedot pelan Bubble Tea rasa Taro miliknya. Di tangannya si rusa tentu saja dipeluk dengan aman.

" Sebentar lagi ne, Sehunnie.." ucapnya setelah hening cukup lama.

" Tapi nanti Baekhyun hyung akan membunuhku jika mengantarkanmu terlalu malam, Lu.."

" Aku ingin menaiki satu wahana lagi. Kita belum menaikinya, Sehunnie. Dan setiap aku datang ke taman bermain akau pasti akan menaikinya sebelum aku pulang.." Luhan masih setia belum mau beranjak untuk pulang.

" Baiklah, hanya satu wahana lagi 'kan? Kajja, kita naik sekarang dan kau akan kuantar pulang setelahnya." Ajak Sehun segera.

" Anindee! Jigeum, anjaa, sekarang kita harus menunggu mataharinya tenggelam dulu baru kita mulai naik Sehunnie.. Aku ingin melihat sunset saat diatasnya." Luhan menahan lengan Sehun yang hendak beranjak bangkit.

" Diatasnya?"

" Ahh,,, nee, aku belum mengatakan ingin naik apa ya?" Luhan tersadar dengan kebingungan Sehun. " Aku mau naik bianglala itu, Sehunnie.." Luhan menunjuk kea rah bianglala besar yang tampak seang berputar perlahan.

" Geurae, mari kita tunggu mataharinya tenggelam sambil kau mengahabiskan dulu Bubble teamu, Luhannie.." Sehun menatap Luhan dengan senyumnya yang menawan. Dan lalgi-lagi berhasil membuat Luhan menunduk tersipu.

#####

Langit sudah mulai berubah menjadi berwarna jingga dengan sedikit rona merah. Luhan terlihat sangat menikmati ketika matahari pelan-pelan mulai memasuki peraduannya. Bianglala yang dinaikinya berdua dengan Sehun perlahan mulai bergerak naik.

Hey, tahukah kau Luhannie, sejak naik tadi namja bermarga Oh yang duduk di depanmu itu tidak barang sedetik pun memalingkan pandangannya dari dirimu.

Ya, sejak mereka berdua menaiki salah satu bilik bianglala itu Sehun tidak sedikit pun berhenti meamandangi Luhan yang entah kenapa menurutnya bertambah semakin manis. Dan.. cantik (?) dengan pendar-pendar sunset yang merona merah-jingga yang membias di wajah Luhan yang mau tidak mau membuat seorang mantan (?) malaikat sekaliber Oh Sehun terpesona penuh.

" Luhannie, bisakah kau berhenti membuatku jatuh pada pesonamu itu?"

" Eohh.. ma-maksudmu apa, Sehunnie?" Luhan balik bertanya heran akan pertanyaan Sehun yang sebenarnya sedikit membuat dadanya berdesir aneh.

" Ahh..? aigoo, apa sebenarnya yang barusan kukatakan? Aishh sepertinya kau sangat manis hari ini Luhannie, sehingga aku tidak sadar jadi berucap seperti itu tadi. Hehehe.. mianhae, Lu.."

" Oohh.." Luhan menyahut pendek. Entah kenapa ada sedikit kecewa karena Sehun tidak menjelaskan maksud kata-katanya dan malah menggodanya lagi seperti itu.

' Mianhae baby Lu.. Kurasa ini bukan waktu yang tepat untuk menyatakan perasaanku padamu. Aku belum yakin kau akan membalas perasaanku, itu masalahnya.' Sehun membathin dalam diam. Setelahnya mereka berdua hanya meresapi keheningan senja yang tercipta.

#####

SKIP

#####

" Gomawo yo, Sehunnie, sudah mengajakku jalan-jalan dan bermain seharian di taman bermain tadi. Aku benar-benar sangat senang hari ini." Ucap Luhan tulus. Dia berucap lalu tersenyum menatap ke arah Sehun yang berada di balik kemudi.

Mereka saat ini sudah sampai di halaman rumah Luhan dan Baekhyun. Dengan Sehun dan Luhan yang tidak mengucapkan sepatah kata pun setelah mereka turun dari bianglala dan dalam perjalanan pulang.

" Ne, cheonmaneyo, Luhannie." Sehun menoleh pada Luhan dan balas tersenyum.

" Eumm.. kalau bagitu aku masuk dulu ne, Sehunnie. Kurasa Baekkie hyung pasti sudah menunggu dari tadi." Luhan mulai beranjak membuka pintu mobil dan keluar.

Setelah sudah berada di luar Luhan sedikit membungkukkan badannya dan berucap, " Hati-hati di jalan ne, Sehunnie.. Jaljjayoo.." Luhan melambaikan tangannya dan kembali menutup pintu mobil. Sekaligus menyadarkan Sehun yang tadinya termenung karena sesuatu.

Sadar luhan sudah tidak ada di dalam mobilnya, Sehun bergegas membuka pintu disisinya dan keluar dengan tergesa-gesa.

" Luhannie, chamkamaneyo..!" Sehun berucap setengah berteriak. Luhan yang sudah memegang kenop pintu rumah, bersiap membukanya, lalu menoleh karena panggilan atau bisa dikatakan teriakan Sehun.

" Waeyo, Sehunnie?"

Luhan bertanya pada Sehun yang sudah beranjak menghampirinya di depan pintu rumah.

" Luhannie, sekali ini dengarkan aku baik-baik, karena aku tidak akan mengulangnya lagi lain kali." Sehun berucap dengan memegang kedua belah bahu mungil Luhan dengan tangannya. Mendengar kata-kata Sehun, Luhan lalu mengangguk pelan.

" Luhannie, aku Oh Sehun,mengakui dengan sebenar-benarnya bahwa aku sudah terpesona padamu jauh sebelum kau mengenalku sebagai Oh Sehun yang sekarang." Oke, pernyataan Sehun sekarang membuat Luhan semakin mengerutkan keningnya heran.

" Perkataanku di bianglala tadi sore juga, itu benar Luhannie, kau membuatku terpesona hingga aku tidak bisa berhenti. Dan kau tau, sejak pertama kali aku melihatmu dulu, dulu sekali, aku yakin aku jatuh hati padamu, Lu.."

" Sehunnie, jadi..?" Luhan menyela perkataan Sehun.

" Sstt..!" Sehun menempelkan telunjuknya di bibir Luhan. " Jigeum, Luhannie, maukah kau jadi pendamping hidupku? Ah, aniya, kau masih sekolah. Jadi maukah kau, sementara ini, jadi kekasihku?"

" Sehunnie, sebenarnya jujur aku kecewa padamu." Ucap Luhan lirih. Kepalanya kini terlihat menunduk.

" Ehh? Waeyo, Lu?"

" Kenapa kau tidak mengatakannya dari dulu? Atau juga saat kau kutanya waktu di bianglala tadi.." luhan kemudian diam sesaat. Begitu pun Sehun yang tidak lagi menyela. " Aku juga menyukaimu, Sehunnie.. tentu saja aku mau jadi pendampingmu, jadi kekasihmu."

Luhan mendongak menatap Sehun yang lebih tinggi darinya. Dia lalu tersenyum dengan sangat manis. Dibalas helaan nafas lega dari Sehun yang kemudian tiba-tiba memeluk tubuh Luhan dengan erat. Jangan lupakan juga si rusa di pelukan Luhan. Hehehe

" Gomawo, Luhannie. Jeongmal sarang haesseo.."

" Nado saranghaeyo, Sehunnie.." Luhan membalas pelukan Sehun dengan salah satu lengannya yang bebas.

# THE END #

( Hadeeehh, capcus cyiinn, cape mah mikirin apa yang kudu ditulis, hahaha)


End file.
